Eventful Dinners
by Johanna-002
Summary: "Hey, what took so long?" Melinda asked before sticking a chip into her mouth. "This is our second basket and we've almost finished it!"  "We?" Fin asked, glancing in her direction. Requested by: 7Seven7. Please Read & Review! Casey/Lake & Felinda


**Title: Eventful Dinners**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of its character's. They belong to Dick Wolf. No copy infringement intended.**

**Beta: xDeathByCupcakesx**

"Hurry up Casey!" Lake yelled, fixing the cuff on his shirt. "We were supposed to meet Fin and Melinda almost forty-five minutes ago."

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold your horses- good god, I've only been home an hour."

"Well no one told you to make dinner reservations on one of your busiest nights of the week."

Casey turned her head, glaring at him with a warning look. "Don't test me Chester."

**XxX**

They pulled into the parking lot of Martinez, a Mexican restaurant not too far from Melinda's office.

"Hey what took so long?" Melinda asked, before sticking a chip in her mouth. "This is our second basket of chips, and we've almost finished them!"

"We?" Fin asked, glancing in her direction.

"Okay fine- I. Two baskets that I almost finished."

Casey chuckled as she took a seat in front of them, Lake sitting beside her. "What are you going to get?" She asked looking over at him.

"How the hell should I know? I just sat down!"

"That's two, don't push me." She calmly replied, looking over the menu.

**XxX**

"Hi, my name's Jessica. Are we ready to order?"

Everyone nodded, looking up at the Hispanic waitress.

"I'll have the chicken enchilada dinner, and can I get another coke?" Melinda asked, handing over her menu.

"And for you sir?"

"Quesadillas." Fin said handing her his menu as well.

Casey looked over the menu one last time. "Can I get the beef tacos, with a side of rice?"

"And for you?" She asked looking over at Lake.

"I'll have the chili con queso."

Once Jessica left, the small talk began.

Melinda tore a tortilla in half, handing a piece to Fin. "So, what are we doing for Olivia's birthday?"

"I don't know. I might not go anyhow." Casey shrugged, "She got a little crazy last time."

"A little?" Fin questioned. "She jumped onto a table and took off her shirt!"

Lake rolled his eyes. "Like you cared." They all started to laugh.

**XxX**

"So when are you guys going to give me a little niece or nephew?" Melinda asked, looking around the restaurant and paying no attention to the couple.

"Soon."

"Never."

Casey and Lake said within three seconds of each other.

The table got quiet. Melinda refocused her attention on them, and the newlyweds stared at each other in shock.

"Never?" Casey repeated, more like a question. Lake ignored her, focusing more in the bigger picture.

"Soon, are you pregnant?"

Casey shook her head, "No, but Lake, we discussed this before we even became serious." Lake just stared at her so she proceeded. "I told you I wanted something real. I wanted commitment, family, and kids." Ten minutes of absolute silence past before Casey asked, "Are you really serious?"

Lake nodded, not understanding her shook. "Why would you want kids anyway? They're loud, expensive, annoying... should I go on?"

"They're not that bad." Melinda defended. She tore her eyes away to look at the delicious food that was placed in front of her. "Finally! I'm so hungry!"

Casey huffed as she threw her napkin down and stormed out of the restaurant. Melinda let out a cry, "No, Case, come back! My food just came!" Fin looked at her with an amused look. Melinda sighed, as she reluctantly stood up. "Don't you dare touch my plate, Odafin Marcus Tutuola!"

Fin smirked, ignoring her as he took a bite of his quesadilla. He looked at his friend with an amused look, "Dude, you are so in the dog house."

**XxX**

"Casey! Oh Casey, come out, come out where ever you are!" Melinda called. "My food is getting cold, and you don't want Melinda to die of malnutrition do you?"

"Here." She called in a pained voice.

Melinda looked around the corner and saw Casey sitting on the curb with her head in her hands. "It's okay carrot top!" Melinda exclaimed sitting next to her, wrapping her arms around her mid section.

Casey chuckled, before letting her voice fall flat. "What if he really doesn't want kids, Melinda?"

"I'm sure he does Casey, maybe he's just not ready for them right this second."

"You heard him Melinda!" Casey exclaimed standing up. "Kids are horrible; they're monsters, and a waste of his time."

Melinda stood up; trying to ignore the looks they were getting from the women who were walking into the restaurant with their kids. "Casey, stop talking. These people are going to think we're out of our minds." Melinda said, smiling at the people who were walking in and out of the restaurant.

"My life has always been easy, Melinda. I've always gotten what I've wanted and now, now I think my luck's coming to an end."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was the only girl, naturally I was spoiled." Casey began, sitting back down on the curb. "My whole life I wanted to try cases in court, and I'm doing that. I wanted friend, actual friends, not two face back stabbers and I have that." She said giving a small smile to Melinda. "I married the love of my life. I want kids, Melinda, and I don't think I'll ever get them."

Melinda rubbed her shoulder. "You have plenty of time Casey, you're only twenty nine. I'm sure when you're sixty you and Lake will be sitting on the porch swing watching your grand babies play in the front lawn, smacking your son-in-law in the back of the head with a wooden spoon."

Casey chuckled, "You really think so?"

"Would I lie to you?"

**XxX**

"Mhmm, these enchiladas are delicious!" Melinda exclaimed, before taking a drink of her soda.

Lake looked over at his wife and sighed, dropping his fork a clinking sound was made as it hit the plate. "Casey, I'm sorry. If you want to have a baby, we can have a baby."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Really." He leaned over and pecked her lips.

"Damn, I'm good!"Melinda cheered, before taking another bite of her enchilada. Once she swallowed the food she started to speak. "You guys should keep up communication. Fin and I decided we were going to have kids two years after we were married."

"We did?"

Everyone turned to look at him. "You don't remember?"

"No."

"How could you forget?" Melinda asked, forgetting her food. "We talked about this. We were going to have two kids and a cat..."

Fin shook his head and Melinda rolled her eyes, her face becoming red with anger. "Don't get mad at me!" Fin snapped, "We're not even married. Hell we aren't even engaged!"

"Speaking of..." Melinda said, forgetting about the argument a few seconds prior. "When do you think you'll propose?"

"Ay, Dios mio!" Jessica exclaimed, walking away from their table.

Melinda and Casey looked at each other before asking the guys. "What was that about?"

"Nothing..." Fin and Lake answered at the same time.

**A/N: Review Please!**

**Requested by 7Seven7, girl, I was happy to write this for you! Not so much to write it almost four times but anyway, I had a blast!**

**Much Love,  
Johanna**


End file.
